Mickey
DisneyRockz's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast Dinosaurs *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney **Posey Plushy Mickey Mouse (from Tokyo Disney Resort) as the Barney Doll *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Baby Bop *Elsa (from Frozen) as BJ *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as Riff Children and adults *Michael (from Peter Pan) as Michael (they both have the same name) *Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tina *Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Luci *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Derek *Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Kathy *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Min *Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha (both start with "T" and end with "a") *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Shawn *Mary Poppins (from Mary Poppins) as Mother Goose *Alan Menken as Greg Murray *John Darling (from Peter Pan) as David (Robert Hurtekant) *Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Julie *Gus Goose (from Mickey Mouse) as Clarence *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as David (Kenny Cooper) *Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales) as Mr. Tennagain *Eudora (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Mom *Louis (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Dad *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Carlos *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Juan *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Jason (from TV series) *Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella) as Alissa and Ashley *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stella the Storyteller *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Boyd *Roo (from Winnie The Pooh) as Kenneth *Meg (from Hercules) as Maria *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Stephen *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Kristen *Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Kim *Mulan (from Mulan) as Hannah *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jeff *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Linda (both female characters have white hair) *Bambi (from Bambi) as Scooter McNutty *Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Robert *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Keesha *Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Emily *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Danny *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as Curtis *Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Jill *Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Chip *Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Miss Etta *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Mario *Selena Gomez (from Wizards of Waverly Place ''and ''Princess Protecton Program) as Gianna *Demi Lovato (from Sonny With a Chance, Camp Rock, and Princess Protecton Program) as Angela *Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Tony *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Beth *Moana (from Moana) as Whitney *Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Sarah *Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Kami *Nick Wilde (from Zootopia) as Nick *Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Scott *Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) as Stacy *Jane (from Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland) as Laura *Young Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Jackson *Tigger (from Winnie The Pooh) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Timon (from The Lion King) as Miguel *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Tracy *Woody (from Toy Story) as Ryan *Jessie (from Toy Story) as Melanie *Bo Peep (from Toy Story) as Rachel *Anna (from Frozen) as Anna and lots more! Gallery Mickey Mouse 2013.png|Mickey Mouse as Barney Ariel as Austin.png|Ariel as Baby Bop Elsa as Emily.png|Elsa as BJ 9003 buzz-lightyear main.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Riff Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael Darling as Michael Character princess aurora 52a72304.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Tina NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Stephen Minnie.png|Minnie Mouse as Keesha Daisy_Duck_0.jpg|Daisy Duck as Tracy Seasons *Mickey & Friends (Season 1) *Mickey & Friends (Season 2) *Mickey & Friends (Season 3) *Mickey & Friends (Season 4) *Mickey & Friends (Season 5) *Mickey & Friends (Season 6) *Mickey & Friends (Season 7) *Mickey & Friends (Season 8) *Mickey & Friends (Season 9) *Mickey & Friends (Season 10) *Mickey & Friends (Season 11) *Mickey & Friends (Season 12) *Mickey & Friends (Season 13) *Mickey & Friends (Season 14) Category:DisneyRockz Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Parodies Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Seasons Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV